


Come Harder Bro

by 14_shillings_and_6_pence



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, George Washington is a Dad, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14_shillings_and_6_pence/pseuds/14_shillings_and_6_pence
Summary: Levi wasn’t pleased with women anymore…….
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Come Harder Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this isn’t a self insert, it’s a just a joke thing between two people and George Washinton just happens to be there. No, the main character isn’t Alexander Hamilton

Yup, that’s me, suck in the washing machine with a man giving me rough anal with George Washington watching in the corner. You’re probably wondering: How did I get in this situation? Well, it started 20 minutes ago...

As I was commencing the laundry, I inserted an assortment of apparel into the washing machine. As I persist to do the laundry, I get jump-scared by an incoming stocking that was hurled at me by my comrade, Levi. The stocking was propelled at me at such a velocity that it whacked me into the washing machine, forcing me to get stuck inside. My shoulders, glued to the nucleus of the lip, I let out a wail of alarm. 

“Levi, get your thicc ass over here and assist me out of the washing machine!” I proclaim as I hear Levi snicker behind me. He proceeds to grab my hips, and thrusts his crotch against my ass. 

“I don’t believe I will, no,” He licks his lips, and ponders “What to do with you, mm?”

“Levi, now isn’t the time!” I state, glancing around the interior of the washing machine. I rest my cranium on the heap of clothing I flung within. “Come on, comrade, help a brother out!”

“Would you throw this opportunity away if you had it, Alex?” I let out a loud whimper.

“Levi!” He snickers and looks down at his pp which is very h a r d (mm tasty).He just rips off my breeches and boxers and begins to discard his own.

“W-what are you doing, step-L-Levi?” I mutter just loud enough for him to hear.

“I’m just going to fuck you into tomorrow bro,” He says, in a alluring tone, and begins to   
s m a c c my buttocks rapidly and roughly, periodically grabbing my ass. Levi begins to grow harder as he listens to Alex plead for him to help him out of the machine. He gets down onto his knees and lays down, positioning his head beneath my no-no square.

“Levi, I know you’re there, what are you-” Levi then suddenly forces the tip of my dick inside his mouth, and as he does so, I moan loudly. Levi then massages his tongue on the head of my pp. I feel a sensation flood through me as he begins to bob his head up and down on the length of my shaft. I fight the urge to whine as he begins to move faster. He runs his tongue over the head and bobs on the slit, not granting me mercy. 

I hear the door open and I feel Levi slip off my shaft. 

“What the-” A familiar voice chimes. “I just wished to take a bath, man-”

Suddenly, the realization of who this was sets in.

It’s fucking George Washington himself. 

“Dad, let me explain-” Levi begins, but Washington interrupts.

“No, no, you boys resume. I’ll just be over here in the corner waiting for my turn in the washing machine.” He sighs and sits down in the corner as though he is used to this kind of thing, people using his poor washing machine for terrible acts such as this. This is by far the worst thing he has seen, but people have used his washing machine for clothes. People used his precious bathtub to clean the garments he and others wear? He has never heard of such a thing. But, nevertheless, he sits and gazes from afar in tears.

“Um-” Levi begins, and I attempt to scramble out of the washing machine in humiliation. “I’m not finished with you yet, bro.” He says and he quickly gets to his feet and turns to Washington, who is probably experiencing ungodly amounts of trauma currently. "Hey bro u got lube lemme borrow-" Levi says and Washington simply looks disappointed as he reaches beyond the tide pods and grabs a bottle of water based lubricant. He just flings it at Levi, who jumps and sputters. Washington just sits back down and stares blankly at me, who is still trying to wrestle out of the washing machine. 

Levi sliccs up his pp and thrusts into me roughly, not granting me any time to adjust. I felt tears sting my eyes as I cried out in pain in pleasure. Levi didn't pause and thrusted into me mercilessly, grunting with every movement. I felt a moan tumble from my lips and I buried my face into the clothes, out of both shame and trying to muffle myself. I heard Washington sigh in exasperation, but Levi didn't pay it any mind as he continued to pound into my ass mercilessly. I felt my breath hitch as he turned his hips up and struck my prostate head on, making me whine and grind my hips backwards onto him, having quickly adjusted as the pleasure overrode pain. 

I whined and keened as my hands balled into fists, feeling my nails bite crescent moons into my palms. Levi gripped my hips and thrusted more harshly into me and I screwed my eyes shut. I felt him hit my prostate again and I saw stars shoot behind my eyes and I let out a loud cry, feeling a warmth pooling in the pit of my stomach. I felt an electricity shooting through me like I'd been struck and Levi's pants and thrusts grew more erratic. I heard him let out a loud, lewd moan and I felt his white, hot milk uwu spread within me. Feeling his final thrusts and his se Ed spreading inside me made me rock over the edge with more of a force than I thought I would. I clawed at the spare clothing and felt my own release spurt out and onto the floor. He continued to thrust, but they soon slowed and eventually came to a halt.

He moaned lowly and slowly pulled out of me. I felt a whine that I had to swallow down form at the back at my throat from the sudden emptiness, and loss of warmth. I heard Washington sigh, "Are you boys finished?" He asked and I suddenly realized he had watched all of that I scrambled to get out the washer. 

I flew out of the washer and landed on my back, toppling Levi over with me. He died from the impact of his head hitting the floor. Washington paid no mind and dumped the clothes out of the washer, shutting himself in and motioning for me to turn it on. I did as told and watched as water began to fill it. I looked over at Levi as he lay on the floor, dead forever. I put his pants back on, to pay him a small respect, and walked out to go to Scotland.

The endddddd  
*Cries*

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm so sorry you had to read that


End file.
